The Next Step XXX - Story 9 - Richelle and Noah (S6)
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Richelle and Noah prepare for their duet *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 9

Richelle and Noah

Regionals (Backstage)

Season 6 Episode 24

It was the first day of regionals for the Next Step. Following the Hip-Hop and Contemporary routines the Next Step had lost their hold on first place and had fallen to fifth. It was up to Richelle and Noah's ballet duet to save the Next Step's chances at winning regionals. Noah was having a moment to himself in the changing rooms, mentally preparing himself for the duet. What he didn't know was that Richelle was planning on blackmailing Noah with some information that she knew he would not want the team finding out about.

Noah was looking in the mirror as Richelle entered the changing room. She was dressed in her Next Step uniform and was wearing a pair of tight leggings that perfectly captured her ass. "Noah", said Richelle, as he turned around to look at her, "I need to talk to you about something". "Richelle we should really be getting changed and heading back to the team", replied Noah, concerned about the time. "This shouldn't take long", answered Richelle as she sexually began running her hands over Noah's chest. Noah quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Richelle, we really need to be getting back to the team". Richelle, knowing that Noah would need a bit of persuasion to do what she wanted replied, "Well I'm sure the team would love to know that you and Jacquie have been fucking in their locker room!"

Noah, shocked that Richelle had discovered his and Jacquie's sex habit, took a step back. He knew that if the team found out, they would be disgusted, and he would likely be kicked off the team. "Richelle, you can't tell the team about that", muttered Noah, "I'll do anything". Richelle smiled, "I was hoping you would say that". The female dancer quickly removed her top and leggings, leaving herself only in her blue bra and panties. She then removed Noah's vest, allowing her access to the body that she had craving to feel again since their one night stand a few years ago. Richelle continued to run her manicured hands over Noah's chest, Noah himself also enjoying the feeling of having Richelle's smooth hand on his body once again.

"We've got to make this quick," Richelle breathed into Noahs ear. Noah, wasting no time pulled the bra off of her and flung it to the corner of the room, then, without hesitation, turned her around. Richelle then pressed her hands against the wall of the room, her back arched as Noah kissed her neck. As she massaged her ass against Noahs, throbbing hard cock, trapped in his jeans, he began caressing her tits.

Noah grabbed Richelle's waist and gently squeezed. He maneuvererd his thumbs underneath the lining of her pants and slowly pulled them down over her incredibly tight ass. Richelle reached around with her left hand to rub the outline of Noahs bulge as he continued to kiss her. Noah undid his belt and pulled his pants down with his right hand, while running the fingers of his left hand down Richelle's chest.

As Noah pushed his finger inside of her, he explored her insides gently. Twisting his hand to the side so the inside of his finger was now facing the ceiling, Noah started to pump it inside slower with each passing moment. Richelle's fingers grabbed at Noah's chest and tugged him closer, his finger pushing deeper inside of her. Noah's hand was pressing against her moist lips as she took all of his thick finger inside of her. While his finger slipped in and out of her, Richelle's other hand reached down and groped at her sides, keeping her against the wall as Noah slowly fingered her. Richelle's mouth was open, her breath panting against Noah's skin as she had her pussy spread, taking his finger inside of her.

Noah then bent down and grabbed her ass with both cheeks and began licking Richelles shaven clit. "Whoa! You never did that with me before," she said, trying to keep her voice down. After about a minute or so, Noah rose back to his feet. Just as he was about to insert his cock into Richelle, she stopped him. "Wait," she said, pressing her hand against his chest. She turned around and glared at him with her light green eyes. "I want see how I taste, first," she said, throwing her arms over his muscular shoulders. The two kissed, sharing the last of Richelles cum. The female dancer then turned around once again and positioned herself to take Noah's cock inside her.

Richelle looked back at him out of the corner of her eye. "OK, now fuck me."

She was so wet that even Noah's thicker-than-average cock slid right in. He grabbed her right theigh with his hand and placed his left hand on the her back. As she continued to tilt her head back, the ends of her golden locks began tickling his fingers. Noah started moving his hand up, slowly, before grabbing a fist full of her hair and giving it a light tug. His thrusts were slow, but deep. He didn't want her moaning or screaming too loudly, so whenever he thought someone outside of the changing room might hear, Noah plunged himself all the way inside of her, grabbing the bottom of her chin and kissing her.

Noah knew it was only going to be a matter of time until another member of A-Troupe came to look for them, so he tried finishing up. As he felt his climax approaching, the male dancer realized that he had nowhere to cum and doubted that Richelle wanted him finishing inside of her and It would be a bad idea to knock Richelle up while he was still in a relationship with Jacquie.

"Richelle, I'm close," he panted. "Where do you want me to finish?" She was too exhilarated to listen, so Noah tried grabbing her attention again, inching even closer to finishing. "Riche—". "Just let me know when," she sighed between moans. Noah felt his cock fill to the brim with his cum and his legs began locking and his thrusts were getting harder and faster. "Richelle— now." Without hesitation, she twisted around and fell to her knees, shoving Noah's pulsating cock into her salivating mouth, grasping the base with her hand.

Richelle's hand stroked up and down, keeping Noah's length nice and hard before pushing his length upwards, her tongue escaping from her mouth and very broadly running her tongue from the bottom of Noah's shaft all the way up to the top of it, her tongue very quickly circling the head before she opened her lips and wrapped them around the head of his cock. Her hand remained on the base of Noah's dick and she let out a soft murmur of approval at the sight Noah's cock growing even more erect. She gently squeezed it before opening her mouth up and wrapping her lips around the male dancer's thick dick. Her light green eyes flicked up and looked up into Noah's face as she started to suck on him, her lips tightly wrapped around his member as she bobbed her head up and down, readying herself for Noah's thick creamy load.

Noah saw Richelle eyes shoot open as his cum exploded into her throat. He could tell that she had never dealt with this amount of cum before. She definitely had never received this amount from him, and her reaction was genuine surprise. But, after her escapades with Lola last year, Richelle had gotten used to surprises. Even after Noah had completely finished inside her, she continued stroking his cock, even licking his balls — which was a first for Noah. She looked up at Noah, gliding her tongue along the shaft of my cock and groaned, "You taste pretty good," putting his member in her mouth one last time. She rose to her feet and began kissing his shoulder, working her way to his neck, and then his ear.

Their heads came up, looking each other in the eye before moving in and the two shared a deep, passionate kiss. Their lips melded together, and their tongues parted almost instantly as Richelle slipped her tongue into Noah's mouth, the two of them sharing the last of Noah's seed. As the two proceeded to grab their clothes, there was a knock on the door. "Noah!", Jacquie yelled, "We need you onstage in five minutes". The two ex-lovers scrambled to get changed into their dance costumes and swiftly exited the changing room, making their way to the main auditorium for their duet.

The End

(Thanks for reading. If you have any stories you want written, feel free to send me a private message or leave a review with ideas)


End file.
